A Petalburg Christmas Carol
by HCHawke
Summary: Christmas time in Petalburg City! But a certain brunette Coordinator isn't having the best start to the holidays. Can a certain raven-haired teen turn things around? Or has Christmas been stolen by a Grinchly Rival? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Advanceshipping, AshXMay.


Evening All. Finally managed to get this written and posted, sorry, Christmas was hectic. Just a small (Large, being the largest chapter I've ever written) Oneshot to tide you over. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>May Maple sat in back of her mother's car, watching as the buildings and sidewalks of Petalburg slid behind them, taking her home.<p>

Home. Any other time, May would have been overjoyed to be home in Petalburg, especially a week before Christmas. But this year, all Christmas the spirit had left the teenaged girl.

"Come on, May, you've lost Grand Festivals before."

The brunette sighed irritably, annoyed at her younger brothers' well meaning but horribly thought out attempts to help her feel better.

"Max, that really isn't helping right now…" the boy's mother told him as she drove the two back towards their home in the familiar center of Petalburg City.

While Max was correct, May had lost Grand Festivals in the past, she had never placed so poorly before, only managing to make Top Thirty-Two in the Unova Grand Festival. Even in her first Festival, she had placed Top Eight. Worse still, she had been knocked out of the competition by none other than her chief rival, Drew LaRousse, a green haired romeo who was constantly either handing her roses and shamelessly flirting with her, much to her annoyance, or trying to show her up as the better Coordinator. To top things off, with the Festival having been held only two weeks before Christmas, May was positively miserable at her loss, moping since she arrived from the week-long voyage from Unova.

Caroline was quiet as she drove her two children home, worried for her daughter. Ever since May set out for Johto, she had begun having problems. It had taken a few years to see it, but Caroline had noticed a steady decline in May's performance, starting in Johto and culminating in Unova. She thought it may be because her daughter was traveling alone now, instead of with her friends like when she set out with Ash, Brock, and Max.

'_Hopefully, May will find her Christmas spirit in the next week, being home among family and friends. No one should be this depressed during the holidays,' _Caroline thought to herself as she pulled into the driveway of the Petalburg Gym. Although this was where her husband Norman worked, it was also home to the rest of the Maples.

May was the first out of the car, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door, head hung low. Caroline and Max followed at a slower pace, both wondering how they could cheer May up. Figuring May would prefer some time to settle in, Caroline decided to begin cooking dinner as she entered the house, opting for one of May's favorites, traditional ramen.

Max eventually found himself sitting in a chair in the living room of his home, wondering what he could possibly do to help cheer May up.

'_I've never seen her this depressed before. I mean, she's lost Grand Festivals before, and I know this was her worst showing yet, but she always bounces back,'_ he thought to himself. Sighing, he happened to glance up at the mantle, now decorated with garland and a string of lights, and looked at several of the pictures that sat there.

Him and May playing on the swingset at the Petalburg Park. Him and his father on either side of Slaking, both giving a confident smile with their arms crossed. May's tenth birthday party. Max receiving his first Pokémon, a Treecko. May's first Grand Festival, holding her plaque with a wide smile and friends at her back.

Max stopped and frowned, looking specifically at the other pictures of her Grand Festivals. Kanto, placing Top Four, wide smile. Johto, Top Eight. She looked happy enough, but there was something missing. Sinnoh, Top Eight. She had lost to Drew then, as he recalled, and she was smiling, but it looked a bit forced now that he really looked at it. And of course, he didn't need a picture to tell how she was doing after Unova, Top Thirty-Two.

The boy sat there for a long time, studying the pictures, when it finally clicked. '_Johto was when May started traveling alone. Maybe that's when all this started.'_

Briefly checking the first floor to make sure May was still in her room, he headed to the kitchen, finding his mom nearly done with dinner. "Hey, mom?"

"Dinner will be ready shortly, honey," his mom responded automatically as she began putting in the final seasonings to the large pot of ramen on the stove.

"Good to know, but not what I was going to ask," Max told her as he grabbed a seat at the peninsula separating the kitchen from the dining area. Seeing his mom turn her attention to him, he explained. "I was just sitting in the living room, and I think I have an idea on how to get May back to her old self."

* * *

><p>"Ash! Come on, dear, your breakfast is getting cold!"<p>

The wild-haired teen sat up groggily in his bed. He smiled as he began to smell the beautiful scent of his mom's home cooking. Next to him, his constant yellow companion sat up with a yawn.

"It's good to be home, huh, Pikachu?" he asked the Mouse Pokémon.

Smiling and nodding, his companion offered a sleepy "Chaaa" as he stretched, preparing for another day of their holiday vacation.

The two had arrived home from the Kalos League last week, just in time for the holidays in Pallet Town. Having earned the respectable Top Eight in Kalos, the pair had headed home to celebrate Christmas with his mom, slightly bummed by the loss but still glad that the holidays had rolled around. As the boy got up and got dressed, he briefly wondered what he and Pikachu would do today.

The pair made their way downstairs, following the wonderful scent of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and eggnog to it's source, Delia Ketchum's kitchen.

"Mmmm. That smells delicious, mom!" Ash complimented as he grabbed a seat and began piling food onto his plate. Pikachu hopped onto the table, stealing the occasional piece of bacon with a happy "Chaa" occasionally.

Delia just smiled wistfully. '_He's getting so grown up, but some things will never change. Pikachu and him will always be inseparable,' _she thought.

She was about to sit down and begin planning out the day with Ash and Pikachu when the video phone began ringing. Ash was about to stand to answer when she held up her hand. "I'll get it, Ash, you and Pikachu eat."

Nodding he sat back down and continued his usual manic pace of inhaling food. Smiling and shaking her head in amusement, she left to answer the phone.

"So Pikachu… What do you think… We should do today?" Ash asked his partner in between mouthfuls.

"Pika, pikachu pi pikapi," the Mouse Pokémon answered. While Ash couldn't completely understand his partner word for word, the two of them had been traveling for nearly eight years now, and the he had grown accustomed to Pikachu's language, able to pick out certain phrases such as 'Pikapi', Pikachu's word for him.

"We can always ask mom when she gets back. We do need to go shopping for her gift later, too," the boy stated as he shoved more bacon and pancakes into his mouth.

"Ash, honey! Could you come here a minute?"

"Sure mom!" he responded, standing and holding his arm out for Pikachu to hop onto. The pair made their way into the living room and saw his mom standing from the video phone chair. As he got closer, he caught sight of a pair of familiar people on the screen.

"Max! Misses Maple!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Pika! Pika pikachu!" Pikachu greeted happily, the pair not having seen Max since they split up in Terracotta Town, and Caroline Maple for even longer.

Caroline smiled. "Happy holidays Ash, Pikachu," she told the politely.

"Hey Ash and Pikachu! It's great to see you guys!" Max told them excitedly.

"So, what did you want to ask us, exactly?" Delia asked Caroline while Ash gave a confused glance at his mom.

Caroline then sighed, frowning slightly. "Have either of you been keeping up with the Unova Grand Festival," she asked, to which both Kanto residents shook their heads. Delia never really understood them, and Ash was on a boat from Kalos for the past few days.

Max's expression fell a bit. "May… didn't do so well," he told them.

Ash frowned in concern. '_I hope May's okay'_ he thought to himself as Max cleared his throat and continued.

"She placed Top Thirty-Two… She lost to Drew," he explained.

"Oh, May…" Ash muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for Pikachu and Delia to hear. Caroline then nodded.

"Since she got back to Petalburg yesterday, she's been moping around the house, depressed. She barely even touched her ramen last night. Honestly, I'm worried about her," she explained.

"Christmas always was her favorite time of year," Max chimed in. "But it's like all the fun and happiness she usually associates with Christmas is gone this year. So, I had an idea," he explained with a slight grin, adjusting his glasses causing them to shine briefly.

"We wanted to invite you guys to come spend Christmas with us in an effort to get May back to her old self," Caroline told them with a hopeful smile.

Upon hearing this, Ash and Pikachu grinned at each other, but Delia's face fell.

'_I was looking forward to having Ash home for the holidays, but… May is his friend. I already know he'll want to try to help her, and I shouldn't try to stop him.'_

"Alright, I suppose you can go, Ash," she told her son with a forced smile. That's when Caroline cleared her throat again.

"This offer includes you, Delia. We want you, Ash, and Pikachu to all come spend the holidays in Petalburg. I couldn't really ask you to spend it alone, could I?" she asked with a warm smile.

Delia blinked. The thought hadn't occurred to her. "Would we even have time to get to Hoenn?" she asked, to which Caroline chuckled.

"Delia, of course I looked into it already. A ferry leaves Pallet Town to Petalburg later today, and you should arrive on the twenty-first, plenty of time," she explained with a smile. "I've reserved a pair of tickets, all you need to do is go and pick them up from the port, and you'll be on your way."

Delia was speechless. She had talked with Caroline from time to time, but she had never expected the Hoenn mother to offer to have her and her son for the holidays in tropical Hoenn. It had been a while since she had a vacation from the Kanto cold, though…

"Ash, pack cool. We're going to Hoenn this year," she announced with a smile.

"Alright!" Ash shouted, jumping in excitement.

"Pika!"

Max smiled widely. Some of his best friends were coming to spend Christmas with his family and hopefully cheer up May. He just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

><p>"You're a vile one, mister Grinch, you have Durant in your smile! You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick Krookodile, Mister Grinch! Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick Krookodile!"<p>

As May laid on the couch watching one of her favorite childhood cartoons, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, her mind began to wander, the Grinch's green color reminding her yet again of a certain green-haired coordinator and that final battle.

'_One minute left, Blaziken against Roserade. I had it in the bag. I had it! But then Drew turned everything around. Rain Dance, Weather Ball, Petal Dance… I couldn't react fast enough. I wanted so badly to win. For my Pokémon. For my family. To prove that the two years I spent traveling Hoenn and Kanto with him weren't a waste...'_

Since traveling to Johto, all her rivals and fellow competitors had called her battle style too brutal and sloppy, not like their own graceful styles. While she did try to win through points like everyone else, she wasn't afraid to go straight into a battle with Blaziken and trying to knock her opponent out. Most Coordinators found this style slightly intimidating, but her chief rival, Drew LaRousse, had always called it barbaric compared to his style of battle. He attributed this to her education with Pokémon under Ash and Brock during the start of her journey, and claimed that had she not been 'corrupted,' as he put it, she would have made a world class Coordinator, much to the brunette's irritation.

'_Who does he think he is, anyways, Arceus's gift to coordinating? Who is he to judge my battle style? Ash wasn't a Coordinator, true, but he still tried his best to help me on my journey. Why should I just forget all he did for me and just cut his style out of mine?'_

_~Ding dong!~_

"May, honey, can you get the door for me?" she heard her mother call from the kitchen. Sighing, she stretched and got up from her couch, heading towards the door. '_Who could it be, anyways? It's December twenty-first, everyone's home with their families.'_

As she opened the door, however, a cold spot settled in her stomach despite the tropical weather.

"Hey May!"

Standing in front of her were three beings. Delia Ketchum, Pikachu, and Ash Ketchum. Her mentor and best friend.

'_What's he doing here?' _she thought to herself in panic. '_Maybe he heard about my loss and came to tell me how disappointed he is in me.'_

Her mind quickly spun the worst case scenario in the span of a second.

"_May, how could you only get Top Thirty-Two?!," Ash bellowed at her. "I guess all the training I gave you those two years was all just wasted time."_

"_Ash, let me explain," she started, but he raised a hand to silence her._

"_Don't even bother. I guess Christmas is ruined now. 'How May Maple Stole Christmas!'"_

As panic gripped the teenage girl, her flight instinct kicked in. Turning, she bolted towards the stairs, heading towards her room, leaving a certain raven-haired trainer and his Pikachu standing at the door with confused, crestfallen expressions.

"May?" he asked quietly, slightly hurt at her greeting. His attention turned when he saw the door to the kitchen swing open and Caroline smiled warmly at them.

"Ash, Delia, Pikachu! Welcome to Hoenn! Come in, come in," she told them, ushering them into her home. She then looked around, slightly confused. "Where's May?" she asked.

"She…" Ash started, blinking in confusion. "She opened the door, saw us, and then just ran upstairs. She looked… scared," he told her, finding no other word for it.

"Oh, no…" Caroline said. "I'm so sorry about that. I'll go talk to her," she told them, but Delia stopped her.

"Actually, Caroline, if I may, I think Ash might be able to help here," she explained, causing Caroline, Ash, and Pikachu to look at Delia.

"If you think so…" she said after a moment, relenting.

Ash nodded, setting down his bag and Pikachu, then started making his way upstairs. Pikachu took the opportunity to hop onto Delia's shoulder.

"Why Ash, though?" she asked Delia, who simply smiled warmly.

"Ash doesn't like seeing his friend's down. If anyone can help your daughter, I'd say it'd be Ash," she explained as she scratched the Mouse Pokémon's chin.

* * *

><p>The brunette sat on her bed, trying to come to terms with the past few minutes. When she made it back to her room, she realized how rude she had just been, and grew even more depressed at possibly ruining her friendship with Ash due to her stupid, hormonally-driven imagination, less than a week before Christmas.<p>

'_Everything I touch gets ruined, it seems...'_ she thought to herself. She was about to cry when she heard a light knocking at her door. '_Probably mom, coming to yell at me for running like that,'_ she thought sadly. But to her surprise, she heard another voice, low and cautious.

"May? Are you alright?"

She sighed. Of course Ash would be worried. Why in the world would she have thought otherwise. When she didn't answer, she heard the knob of her door turn quietly, then she saw the door crack open cautiously. When he wasn't yelled at for doing so, Ash poked his head in, looking slightly worried.

"Hey," he greeted her, much more calmly this time. "Um… want some company?" he asked, looking unsure.

May looked at him for a moment before nodding, patting a spot next to her on her bed. Taking that as a good sign, Ash made his way in slowly, glancing around as he did. He saw all her ribbons on her wall, mounted by her dad each time she came home from a new region. He noticed one, though, that was missing from her collection. Or, to be exact, half of one.

Moving by her bed and sitting lightly on the edge, he tried to think of how to help May feel better, when she cleared her throat and tried to speak.

"Ash… I've got something to tell you, I just don't know how," She told him quietly. The boy turned to her, giving her his full attention. That only made things harder. "I… I…"

"May, I already know how you did in the Grand Festival," he told her softly, keeping a kind smile on his face.

She sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry. I wanted to win so badly for my Pokémon. They all trained so hard, all of them pushing and helping me. All the help you gave me when I first started out. I just… I wanted to make you all proud, to prove I'm not hopeless. I'm really sorry I let you guys down," she told him.

Confusion made it's way onto Ash's face. "Who told you you're hopeless?" he asked.

"Drew, Harley, a lot of my other rivals. They all say that my battle style is sloppy and unrefined. They say…" she trailed off, prompting Ash to motion for her to continue.

"They said what?" he asked?

"They said…" she said before sighing. "They said that it's your fault my battle style is so sloppy and unsuited for contests. I tried to prove them wrong, but my last three Grand Festivals… two Top Eights and top Thirty-Two. I know you must be disappointed in me."

Ash sighed, silently making a note to give Drew a piece of his mind the next time he saw him. "May, you're far from hopeless, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he told her.

She looked at him like she didn't believe him. "Ash, I had my worst showing yet this year. My first time, I had no experience, and no idea what I was doing and I _STILL_ made Top Eight!" she told the boy, trying not to cry.

He simply nodded, his caring smile still on his face. "May, did I ever tell you about the time I got my Thunder Badge, back in Kanto?" he asked.

May shook her head. She hadn't heard this particular tale before.

"Well, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and I all arrived at Vermillion City, and of course I challenged the Gym there. The Gym Leader was a huge guy named Surge, and his only Pokémon was a Raichu. Pikachu and I fought hard, but he destroyed us…"

May frowned. '_How exactly is this going to help me?'_ she thought to herself, wondering where the raven-haired teen was going with this.

"After we lost, we learned that he had a tendency of brutally beating any challengers with his Raichu, and the Nurse Joy of Vermillion City gave us a Thunderstone so Pikachu could evolve, to challenge him on the same footing," he told her.

"But you didn't use it," May told him, stating the obvious fact that Pikachu was still, in fact, a Pikachu.

Smiling, Ash nodded his head. "Pikachu didn't want to evolve, so we decided to work around it. We focused on playing on Pikachu's great strength, his speed, and eventually we went for a rematch against Surge and his Raichu. After a hard battle, we finally won our Thunder Badge, which was also our first gym badge we won through battle," the boy explained calmly.

"And that helps me how, exactly?" May asked, still feeling depressed despite Ash's attempts to cheer her up. "My problem is I'm backsliding in ability, while you and Pikachu only got stronger after that."

He nodded slightly in understanding. "I understand how you'd think that, but that wasn't the last time we ran into a problem like that. While we were traveling through Sinnoh with Brock and Dawn, we ran into another trainer named Sho and his Raichu. And we ran into the same problem. We lost because his Raichu was simply stronger. I had kept that Thunderstone, just in case Pikachu changed his mind, but he was dead set on winning as he was. So, we did it all over again. We trained and trained and finally had our rematch. Just like against Surge, we won after a hard fight, thanks to Pikachu's higher speed. My point to this story is sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. But you don't officially fail unless you don't learn anything from your loss," he explained kindly.

May thought back to her battle. '_Did I really learn anything from all that? Well, I learned that I never want to lose like that again… I learned that I panicked under pressure, and that cost us our win. So, how do I stay cool like I did in my first two Grand Festivals?'_ she thought to herself. She was quiet for a while when she finally realized the answer was literally staring her right in the face.

"Since Johto, I was alone. I didn't have anyone cheering me on, or helping me deal with losses…" she told herself quietly.

Ash looked a bit saddened by her statement. "I'm sorry for that," he told her, which brought a look of confusion onto the brunette's face.

"Ash, why are you apologizing? I chose to go to Johto, knowing I would be alone," she replied.

"Still, I'm sorry you didn't have anyone to support you," he told her.

'_Why am I apologizing for that, anyways?'_ he thought to himself. '_It was her choice, so why do I feel like it was my fault she was alone?'_

As May thought about Ash's words more and more, she finally saw his point. He had his ups and downs, just like her, but it's how you go forward that makes the difference. In that moment, she decided to get back up and continue on. Next year, she would train with her Pokémon even more than before, she would remember that they were always at her side. And if she could somehow start traveling with Ash again, she certainly wouldn't turn it down.

Absently, she pulled out her half of the Terracotta Ribbon from her pocket, rubbing her thumb over the surface. Seeing this, Ash dug into his pocket and pulled out his own half, much to her surprise.

"You still carry that?" she asked.

"Of course I do. It's my good luck charm. I always know that somewhere in the world, there's my best friend and she still has her half with her. And as long as we have them, we've always got each others backs."

For the first time in weeks, she smiled, holding out her half towards him. "Thanks Ash."

He nodded with his trademark grin on his face as he put his half to hers, making a whole ribbon again. "Not a problem, May."

* * *

><p>As the remaining days till Christmas passed, Ash, May, and Max all decided to go Christmas shopping on the twenty-third. Even though the Ketchums had arrived late in the season, May and Max still wanted to get gifts for their family. Ash also wanted to get gifts for the Maples, so their parents decided to send them to the Petalburg Mall, and let them choose what to give each family.<p>

After getting dropped off at the mall by Caroline, the kids decided to split up and all begin their searches.

"Alright Pikachu, we got the set of Ultra Balls for Max, a book on Normal-type Pokémon physiology for Norman, a Beautifly-themed set of oven mitts and apron for Caroline, And a Mr. Mime themed set for Mom. But I can't for the life of me think of something for May…" Ash told his partner as they sat in the food court of the mall, wracking their brains for a gift idea. He and Pikachu were discussing where they should go next over lunch, with Ash having a burger and Pikachu having a bottle of ketchup kindly given by the burger restaurant they ordered from.

"Pika, pikachu pi chu pikapi," his companion told him in an attempt to comfort him. Pikachu hated seeing his friend so unsure of himself. He'd known Ash since the boy began his journey, and he'd known May since she began hers. He also realized that the two humans had a lot in common, and they generally enjoyed being together, though he doubted his dense trainer did.

As he ate, Ash began trying to think of what he could possibly get the brunette for Christmas. '_Well, she does like bandanas. I suppose I could get her one of those. Maybe I can find one with a pattern she'd like… Maybe Blaziken, or Manaphy. Of course, because Manaphy is so rare, I doubt I would be able to...'_

Taking the last bite of his burger, he picked up the trash remaining from his meal and threw it out before grabbing the gifts he had already bought and Pikachu and headedoff to find a gift. Deciding to try one of the upper levels, he took an escalator up, looking for any store that caught his eye. But what caught his eye as he reached the third floor wasn't a store, but a head with very specific green hair.

Freezing at the sight, he quickly confirmed that it was indeed May's rival Drew. "What's he doing here?" he whispered to Pikachu as he found a crowd to hide in. "Shouldn't he be home in LaRousse City for Christmas?"

"Pika…" the Pokémon responded with a frown. While Ash may not have understood, Pikachu could think of only one reason for him to be in Petalburg at this time.

"Looks like he was leaving that jewelry store," Ash observed as the green head wandered off into the Christmas crowds. "I wonder what he bought…" he mentioned idly.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he looked at his trainer. Why was Ash so interested?

Feet moving of their own accord, Ash began making his way through the crowds towards the store, a large retail jewelry store. Entering, he was greeted by gold colored walls and expensive looking jewelry. Just glancing at the prices made his head hurt.

Ash quickly decided to continue his search for May's gift elsewhere. While some of the pieces there were beautiful, nothing struck him as something May would love. He could easily picture her wearing most of the things here, but he wanted something that would stand out, regardless of the fact that he couldn't afford anything here even if he sold everything he owned.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he wandered down the length of the mall again, feeling… off. He couldn't place it, but Ash felt something alien, something he wasn't used to. He felt annoyed and sad and powerless all at the same time, but he couldn't understand why.

Sighing, he was about to give up on his search when Pikachu poked him lightly.

"Pikapi, pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing at one of the storefronts.

Humoring his partner, half expecting it to be a Ketchup Store, he was instead surprised to see an pawn shop. Shooting a quick glance at the smug face of Pikachu, he entered the shop and began looking around. Furniture, some custom painted Poké Balls, watches, televisions, radios, musical instruments, they all surrounded the teen as he took it all in.

"Lookin' for somethin', laddie?"

Turning to the back of the store was a short old woman with a kind smile. Her graying hair was tied back in a ponyta-tail, and she dressed pretty simply.

"Maybe. I'm looking for something for a friend of mine for Christmas," he told her.

She nodded. "Alright, tell me about them," she replied as she went behind her counted to look for things.

Ash thought about May for a moment, trying to figure out how to describe her. "Well, her name's May Maple. She's a bit shorter than me. Long brown hair in kind of an upside down vee-shape style, brilliant sapphire eyes… She's kind, smart, thoughtful, determined… She loves her Pokémon and her friends…"

The owner of the shop smiled as the boy continued describing his friend. Selecting one of her rarer pieces from below the counter, she placed it on the counter and watched the boy's eyes light up. Sitting on the counter was a small golden locket on a simple chain, molded into the shape of the Mythical Pokémon Manaphy.

"That's... That's perfect," Ash told her. Looking at the price tag, he figured he had just enough from his Kalos winnings.

"Would you like anything engraved?" she asked as she began ringing it up. She had always had a soft spot for romantics.

Ash thought about it for a moment until he finally thought of something. "Yes. If you could engrave…"

* * *

><p>May wandered through the mall looking for the last gift she needed. She'd covered her family and Delia already, managing to find a genuine Wishmaker from the Millenium Festival for her brother Max, a book on Beautifly migration patterns for her mom, a coffee mug with the Balance Badge symbol on it for her dad, and a travel sewing kit for Delia, considering her love of making clothes for Ash.<p>

Now she was just looking for something for Ash.

'_After all he's done for me, especially cheering me up the other day, I need to do something special for him.'_

But so far, she hadn't seen anything that she liked. Heading to the third floor of the mall she had basically committed to memory, she began looking in the few stores that might have something that would interest Ash.

"Hey, May!"

May closed her eyes and prayed that the ground would swallow her up. Turning and trying to keep a civil expression on her face, she opened her eyes to see that arrogant smirk of her chief rival, Drew LaRousse.

"Drew…" she said. "What brings you here?" she asked, rather annoyed that he was here in her city.

"Actually, I just bought your Christmas present. I was planning on giving it to you on Christmas, but I suppose I can give it to you now," he told her, handing her a small, gift wrapped package with a flick of his hair.

Taking the package, she tried to force a smile. "Gee, I didn't get you anything," she told him, completely lacking any enthusiasm. All she wanted to do what get away from him and find a gift for Ash.

He simply smiled and flicked his hair. "Oh, it's no problem at all. I just thought you could use something to cheer you up after your loss," he told her.

'_Arrogant, annoying grass-head...'_ she thought to herself, but she put a smirk of her own on her face. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but someone beat you to it. And I'm going to beat you in the next Grand Festival," she told him confidently.

His smirk turned to a confident smile. "You sure about that? Did you finally accept that your old style is flawed?" he asked.

"My style and Pokémon are perfect just the way they are," she argued confidently.

"We'll see about that in the next contest, won't we?" he replied confidently, flicking his hair a final time and he began walking away. "Enjoy your holidays."

May stood there watching as he left, annoyed to say the least. She looked down at the gift in her hands, a small, light box wrapped in rose-decorated wrapping paper. Part of her was curious about what was inside, but another part of her couldn't care any less. Her curiosity eventually got the better of her as she set her bags down and took a seat on a nearby bench. Tearing the paper off, she found a small, long box, the sort jewelry was normally sold in. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the logo of a prominent jewelry store on it.

Sighing, she tossed the wrapping in a nearby trash bin and opened the box carefully, seeing a folded piece of paper. She figured it was a note, and upon removing it, she saw a beautiful golden necklace with a pendant in the design of a rose, using red and green gems throughout. Her eyes widened. '_This probably cost more than all the prize money I make in a year,'_ she thought to herself. Looking back at the piece of paper, she opened it and found it was indeed a note, so she began reading.

_Dear May,_

_Ever since I met you back in Slateport City, nearly five years ago, I've known you to be many things. Determined, resourceful, thoughtful, beautiful. You have never failed to put everything into your performances. While I do feel that your choice in tactics is rather barbaric and too often associated with typical trainer gym battling, I can still see that extra bit of talent in your battles that's looking to get out. You've got the heart of a Coordinator, that's undeniable. It's just a matter of helping you find it._

May blinked. '_Helping me 'find it'? Who does he think he is? Is he really _that _egotistical?'_ she thought to herself before continuing reading.

_So, in addition to this beautiful piece of jewelry (For a beautiful girl, of course), I'd like to offer you the chance to train under me in preparation for the next Grand Festival. Not just as a student, but as a partner, both in Contests and in love and life._

The brunette teen had to reread those last two sentences several times before it finally clicked. All at once, several feelings rushed through her. Repulsed, flattered, slightly insulted, but mostly confused. '_Drew feels that way about me? Do I even feel that way back?'_

_I hope you will consider my offer carefully. Either way, the necklace is yours to do with as you see fit._

_I await your answer,_

_Drew LaRousse_

May sat there as the minutes ticked by, trying to wrap her head around what she had just read. '_So, Drew LaRousse likes me like that. He also still thinks my way is wrong and has taken it upon himself to 'fix' me. Ugh, why do guys all want to make me into their ideal, perfect trophy girl?'_ she thought to herself frustratedly.

As she closed the box and slipped it into her pocket, her hand brushed against another small item, something that, while monetarily worthless, was worth more to the girl than that necklace any day. Her half of the Terracotta Ribbon. A smile came to the girl's face. '_Well, not every guy, I guess.'_

At this thought, she began thinking about Ash in the same light as Drew. '_Ash has never tried to change me. He always accepted me as I was. Drew thinks my Pokémon and I are weak, but Ash has always encouraged me, helped me improve the way I want to, not forced me to learn his way of something. Sure, he tried to get me into gym battles when I first started, but when I learned about Contests, he backed me completely.'_

Standing up from her bench, she began making her way through the crowds again. Up ahead, she saw what she thought was the back of Ash's head, along with Pikachu on his shoulder exiting a pawn shop and heading for the escalators. For a second time, she found her curiosity getting the better of her, and she soon found herself in the same pawn shop her friend had left.

"Well, well, lookin' for something, lass?" Turning, May saw a short woman with a long ponyta-tail and a knowing grin.

"Actually, I am. I'm looking for something for my friend. I think he just left here, actually," May told her as she looked around in wonder.

"A young boy with a Pikachu?" she asked, to which May nodded. The woman smiled. "You're a lucky young lass to have a friend like that."

"What do you mean?" May asked, but the woman just waved it away.

"You'll see. Now, did you have something in mind for him?" she asked, and May thought about it.

"I'm not sure, exactly. All I know is I want something that will mean a lot to him," she told her, annoyed that she couldn't think of something.

The shop owner simply smiled and reached below the counter, searching for a particular piece. "Tell me about him," she told the girl.

"Well… He's determined, rash, loves a challenge, his friends, and his Pokémon. He's always coming up with new and crazy ideas when his back's to the wall, but he always does his best, whether it's training and caring for his Pokémon or helping and supporting his friends," she told her.

The woman pulled out a small, gold colored medallion on a cord. Engraved upon it was a relief of the Tree of Beginning back in Rota.

May's eyes widened at the sight. Slowly and carefully, she picked the medallion up and examined it. On the back was an engraving of a Lucario forming an Aura Sphere along with the three Regi Guardians forming a triangle, with a blank area along the bottom rim, likely for inscription.

The woman smiled. "I take it this is satisfactory?" she asked, and May only nodded. "Very well, how will you be paying?"

May stopped, finally seeing the price tag. She knew this gift was what she wanted to get for Ash, but after such a poor showing in the Grand Festival, prize money wasn't going to cover this.

"Uh… I'm not sure exactly…" she admitted, placing the medallion back on the counter.

The woman regarded her with a look. "Do you have anything to trade for it?" she asked.

May was about to say no when she felt the box in her pocket, giving her pause. '_Well, he did say it was mine to do with as I see fit. But if I do this, it'll mean I'm choosing Ash over Drew. Is that what I really want?'_

As if reading her mind, the woman gave her a reassuring smile. "Whatever you choose, May Maple, just make sure you're ready to take that step."

Surprised, May looked at her. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Your friend described you in great detail. I could tell you mean a great deal to the boy. And I have a feeling he means a great deal to you," she told May with a knowing smile.

May reddened, but she resolved to go through with it. Pulling out the box in her pocket, she placed it on the counter.

"If you could, I'd like to have something engraved on it…"

* * *

><p>"Ash! Pikachu! Get up, it's Christmas!"<p>

Ash woke with a start at Max's shout, remembering that he was still sharing a room with the boy since coming to Hoenn. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he saw Max heading towards the door with a massive smile. '_That's right. It's Christmas, isn't it?'_

Glancing at Pikachu who had a knowing smile on, he got up and got ready for the day, heading downstairs with his yellow friend. As he entered the living room, he saw Max already eyeing gifts under the tree. His mom was sitting in a chair with a smile and what appeared to be a cup of coffee, and Caroline, Norman, and May were all sitting on one of their couches. Ash noted that May looked sleepy, but the grin on her face made it clear she was back to normal.

"Merry Christmas Ash, Pikachu!" most of them greeted the pair as they entered the room. Smiles abound as the group opened their gifts, with large smiles and hugs abound as the two families enjoyed the company and gifts.

"Awesome, Ultra Balls! Thanks Ash!"

"Aw, a portable sewing kit. That was very thoughtful of you, May, thank you."

"Huh. A book on Physiology. Never guessed you were the book type, Ash. Thanks."

"Whoa. Is this a Wishmaker from the Millenium Festival? Wow, thanks May, this means a lot."

"Oh, this apron is simply adorable! Thank you, Ash."

"Looks like he got us both a set, Caroline. We can use these when we make dinner later!"

"A Balance Badge mug. I didn't know they made these. Thanks, sweetheart."

As the pile of gifts shrank down, Ash caught sight of the gift he had wrapped for May. Grabbing it, he handed it to her. "Here. Merry Christmas May. I hope you like it."

Taking the small package with a smile and a look of curiosity, she delicately tore the paper off, revealing a small fabric pouch. Untying the top, she held out her hand and dumped the contents into it. When her eyes caught sight of the golden glint reflecting the lights of the tree, she felt her breath hitch.

"Ash, this… this is beautiful…" she managed, marveling at the design of the locket. She remembered Manaphy well. Her memories of the small blue Pokémon were some of her fondest while traveling through Kanto.

"I thought you'd like it. There's an inscription on the inside," he explained, so May opened the locket and what she saw inside made her eyes widen nearly to the size of Poké Balls.

"...I've always got your back. Ash.' She stared at the inscription for a moment, before she began giggling, her face reddening.

Ash frowned in confusion. "May? Are you alright?"

May looked over to the tree and found her own gift for the boy, handing it to him. "After you unwrap this, you'll understand," she explained with a grin and a blushing face.

Confused as to her reaction, the boy took and unwrapped the package she gave him. Inside was a small cardboard box. Opening that, he saw a large gold coin with a picture of the Tree of Beginning etched on it. Pulling it out carefully, his mouth fell open in wonder. Spinning it to see the other side, he saw the Regi Guardians along with the engraving of Lucario, and below them, at the bottom of the medallion, was the inscription.

"I'll always be there for you. May." Blinking in disbelief, he looked up to see the girl still blushing and smiling shyly. A warm smile crossed his face at the thought.

"Thanks for a great Christmas, Ash. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Cheering me up, the locket, just being there… I can't tell you how much it's meant to me," May told the boy sheepishly.

Ash felt his own face heating up for some reason. Again, he felt an alien feeling, but this one was different from the one he felt in the mall. He felt warm inside. May was happy. That was enough for him. '_It's nice to see her smile. I've missed seeing it. Actually, I've missed traveling with her when I think about it.'_

"It was nothing, May. I'm just glad you're back to your old self," the boy explained.

After a moment, the brunette decided to ask something she'd been think about for a while. "Ash, where do you plan to travel to next?"

Ash blinked. "Pikachu and I haven't really thought about it. We know we want to leave after the holidays, but where… We don't know yet," he explained.

"Well… What if we travel together, like the old days?" she asked tentatively. "I mean, if it's no trouble and all. I don't want to be a burden," she quickly clarified.

Ash just smiled warmly. "May, you've never been a burden. You're my best friend. Having you along for the journey…That'd be awesome. So yes, wherever I decide to go, I'd love to have you travel with me," he told her.

Smiling, she pulled the boy in for a hug. "Good. I missed traveling with someone. Besides, after the last Festival, my Pokémon and I will need to train hard. Think you could help me?" she asked.

Ash blushed and scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm game. Just like old times," he told the girl, and was instantly silenced by a quick peck on the cheek from the equally flushed brunette teen.

Throughout their exchange, their parents simply smiled knowingly. Delia was happy her son had found such a sweet and caring girl like May, even though she doubted he realized the implications quite yet. And Caroline was glad her daughter had someone to support her. Someone to make May happy. Norman knew Ash was a boy with morals and manners, so he didn't have to worry about May, for which he was thankful. And Max was happy for his sister and their friend. He was happy his idea had worked. He was glad to see his sister smile. And if Ash could do it, he was happy for them both.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed, I may rewrite this at some point, depending. Anyways, Happy Holidays, God Bless, and catch you later!<p> 


End file.
